


Взгляд со стороны

by Mr_Doctor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Марвел - Fandom, Мстители
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Is Bad At Keeping Secrets, Protective Tony Stark, School, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Все живы/Никто не умер, Отклонения от канона, Юмор, Я не умею пользоваться тегами извините я тут впервые, учителя, флафф, школа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Doctor/pseuds/Mr_Doctor
Summary: За дверями учительской обитают не глупые люди. А Роджер Харрингтон достаточно любопытен, чтобы попытаться разобраться в «загадке Питера Паркера».
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Питер Паркер & Тони Старк
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Взгляд со стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Этот же фик лежит на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9370276), но я бы предпочла, если бы вы прочитали его здесь, потому что с каждым днем фикбук разочаровывает меня все больше и больше. Впервые выкладываю что-либо здесь, так что если я где-то что-то напутала, пожалуйста, сообщите мне в комментариях! Приятного чтения.  
> Немного о мире: Старк выжил, но на момент Вдали от дома был в коме. Концовки этого фильма в данной вселенной не существует.

Учительская. Слово навевает страх на большинство учеников. Однако тот, кого не кормили конфетами в учительской, не может рассуждать о ее красоте. Также как и тот, кого не отчитывали там, не может судить о ее ужасах.

У Роджера Харрингтона было много проблем, поэтому сразу три кружки на работе и столько же дома. Каждую из них непременно наполнял либо кофе, либо его остатки. Жизнь шла, а после «удачной» поездки в Европу, требовалось написать огромное количество объяснительных и разбираться с еще большим количеством испуганных и злых родителей. Но его голову все не покидала одна навязчивая мысль:

— Кто из вас сегодня видел Паркера на уроках? — он объявил это громко, потому что подобная мысль вертелась не только в его голове.

— Пришел на половину химии.

— На литературе не было. Этот парнишка стал слишком безответственным, — по мнению древней мисс Уайт все подростки в последнее время стали «слишком безответственными». Хотя в этом случае… — Он явно связался с дурной компанией.

— Возможно, — Харрингтон сел обратно на стул и вздохнул.

Питер Паркер. Да, его головная боль. Проблема в том, что мальчик представлял собой образец примерного ученика: сдает все почти к сроку, идеально пишет контрольные и явно разбирается в некоторых предметах лучше учителей. Но что с ним происходило в последнее время было вне понимания. Пропускает уроки, пропадает посреди экскурсий и также неожиданно появляется, а большую часть прогулов прикрывает стажировкой. Только вот…

— Я недавно звонил в Старк Индастриз, но мне сказали, что «все данные засекречены», — встрял мистер Делл, с кем Харрингтон во время «приключений» в Европе стабильно терял Паркера. — Понимаете? Засекречены! Неужели он влез во что-то настолько незаконное или опасное?

— Понадеемся, что нет. Может, они так всем про сотрудников отвечают?

— Вы про Паркера сейчас? — в учительскую вошел физрук, он редко говорил, так что слышать его голос было необычно. — Притворяется, что очень устал. Я не первый год в этом, вижу, как он спокойно уходит к своему другу. Словно он не пробежал только что два километра.

Роджерс Харрингтон не был дураком. Однако в очевидный ответ на загадку Питера Паркера он верить решительно не хотел.

Подросток появился на физике и выглядел ужасно. Стоя у доски и слушая ужасный звонок, Харрингтон наблюдал, как парень, прихрамывая, вошел в класс. Попытки спокойно вести урок провалились. Его мысли все возвращались к подростку, что беспокойно спал на задней парте. Сложно при таком раскладе сосредоточиться на конденсаторах.

— Паркер, будьте добры, обратите на меня внимание, — тот кое-как поднял глаза и лихо начал извиняться, при этом синяки под глазами были жуткими. — Завтра хочу видеть вашего опекуна. У нас есть, о чем поговорить.

Да, Харрингтон решил все выяснить. Ведь его опекун, Мэй, кажется, должна быть в курсе? Питер всегда плохо врал. Продолжение урока пошло лучше, так как мысли успокоились надеждой: «завтра все разрешится».

***

Он чуть не умер. Когда вместо миловидной Мэй Паркер, в комнату вошел Тони Старк, учитель поперхнулся кофе. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы взять себя в руки. В это время в кабинет успел влететь сам подросток и, видимо, удивиться не меньше.

— Эм, мистер Старк? Вас не должно тут быть! Что вы делаете? — парень паниковал.

— Успокойся, мне надо было проветриться. У меня мозги поехали от постоянного писка приборов и кучи капельниц. Пятница предложила это.

— Да как вы вообще узнали? — Питер задумался на секунду. — А, не важно. Суть в том, что у вас постельный режим. Мисс Поттс знает об этом?

Нет, взять себя в руки у Харрингтона с завидным успехом не получалось. Во-первых, мир совсем недавно узнал, что Старк живой и вышел из комы. Во-вторых, он никак не мог отвести взгляд от металлической руки. Все это заметили.

— Мистер Старк, эм, когда вы только успели? — на недоумение подростка миллиардер расплылся в победной улыбке. А потом, вероятно, вспомнил о цели своего визита.

— Так что, у вас есть вопросы? Считайте меня заместителем опекуна.

— Да, мистер Старк, здравствуйте, — учитель нервно поправил очки, всеми силами стараясь не выдать дрожь в голосе. — Ох, это большая честь для нашей школы. Я не ожидал увидеть вас.

— Никто не ожидал, — буркнул подросток, попутно пытаясь зарыться в свою толстовку.

Минуты шли, Старк не особо стремился поддерживать беседу, рассматривая таблицы и портреты на стенах, а Харрингтон не мог понять, как начать разговор. Что же, его теория, можно сказать, подтвердилась. Если только все не было чередой случайностей, а Питер — простым стажером Старка. Харрингтону хотелось закричать, но вместо этого он глубоко вдохнул и поправил галстук:

— Я хотел бы поговорить о проблемах с вашим…? — он запнулся, специально. Нужно было узнать, кем его позиционирует сам Старк.

— Стажером. Какие проблемы? Я посмотрел: успеваемость соответствует его мозгам, парень он неконфликтный, пока речь не заходит, скажем, о квантовых теориях и звездных войнах. Так что давайте начистоту.

Учитель поежился. Он почувствовал, что о нем знают все, что его мысли прочитали. Учитывая гений человека перед ним, это не невозможно.

— Не знаю, что вы там себе напридумывали, но мысли я читать не умею. Кто-то звонил в Старк Индастриз и пытался узнать информацию о Питере Паркере. Звонок отследили сюда.

— Уверены, что не умеете? — Харрингтон вздохнул и запрокинул голову. Его ведь не убьют, правда? Как-то ситуация выходила из-под контроля. — Хорошо, сознаюсь, это были мы. За Питером очень много странностей, включая прогулы и оправдания стажировкой. Мы решили проверить. Тогда, просветите меня, почему данные засекречены?

— Нет никакой теории заговора, мистер Паддингтон, — Питер прошипел «Харрингтон» где-то на фоне, но от него просто отмахнулись, — мы засекретили досье всех людей, которые не хотят, чтобы об их работе было что-либо известно. И мы проверяем все поступающие звонки. Безопасность, понимаете? А Пит… Я заметил парня, выдающийся талант, погребенный под неуверенностью и подростковыми проблемами. Дети, что поделаешь.

— Не ребенок, мистер Старк!

— Ребенок, потише, тут взрослые разговаривают. Как можно было пропустить столько уроков, что тебя в чем-то начали подозревать? Серьезно, пацан, ты либо пропускаешь их все, либо придумываешь что-то получше одной и той же отмазки.

— Да, это как вы каждый раз придумываете отмазки, чтобы не ходить на совет директоров? Я все еще могу рассказать мисс Поттс, что вы не в больничном крыле.

— Уверен, Пятница уже сдалась под напором.

Из всего разговора можно вынести три факта. Во-первых, Питер никогда так сильно ни с кем не огрызался. Непонятно, вина ли это Старка или причиной служит нечто иное. Во-вторых, ничего из этого не может напрямую ни опровергнуть, ни подтвердить его теорию. Ведь Паркер и правда был умным парнем и тот факт, что его заметил сам Старк, можно было понять. Харрингтону все еще хотелось спросить что-то вроде «извините, а ваш стажер случаем не человек-паук?», но его сочтут либо угрозой, либо сумасшедшим. Так вот, он в тупике. Знал же, что люди — не его сильная сторона, но все равно полез. Считал, что сможет что-то полезное вытянуть, ага, как же.

— Так что, еще вопросы? Могу рассказать про один прекрасный случаем с Питером, холодильником и тремя килограммами картошки. Или что-нибудь такое же постыдное. Большой выбор... 

— Мистер Старк! Мистер Харрингтон, не соглашайтесь, это ловушка, — подросток застонал. — За что мне все это, о боги Асгарда?

Как бы ни хотелось послушать эти истории, Старк уже говорил с кем-то:

— Соединяй. Привет, дорогая. Очень занят ответственными взрослыми делами, не могу говорить, увидимся, — он улыбнулся учителю той самой «телевизионной» улыбкой и резко встал. — Боюсь, если я останусь, ваша школа не переживет. Будут какие-то проблемы с Питом, вас проконсультирует Пятница.

Харрингтон не успел ничего ответить, просто сидел с открытым ртом. На столу осталась лежать бумажка с криво написанным номером телефона. Вероятно, у Питера Паркера жизнь складывается явно успешнее, чем у него самого.

***

В пустых коридорах мидтаунской школы двое людей очень быстро направлялись к выходу. Один из них скривился.

— Недоработанный прототип. Терминатором мне пока не бывать.

— Так и знал. Вы, рискуя здоровьем, пришли сюда, зачем? Не говорите, что ради какого-то там учителя с претензиями ко мне.

Мужчина пожал пожал плечами, тут же поморщившись:

— Думал, он знает о твоих сторонних паучьих проектах.

Глаза подростка расширились:

— Что? З-знает? — он остановился прямо посреди коридора, потом слегка нахмурился.

— Но разве вы не сделали все только хуже, придя сюда? Это же как минимум странно, что из-за простого не примечательного стажера, сам Тони Старк объявляется, ну, в школе.

— Он в любом случае догадывается. Только теперь он под постоянным наблюдением. Все под контролем. Я удивлен, что с твоим-то умением врать и поездкой в Европу никто до сих пор не сложил два и два. Подростки и правда такие глупые?

— Мистер Старк, не у всех такое IQ, как у вас.

— Уточнение: лишь у нескольких людей в мире такое IQ, как у меня.

— Да-да, — подросток закатил глаза. Вот чему-чему, а этому он у Старка сразу научился. — А теперь пойдем, пока мисс Поттс не отправила спецназ из врачей за вами.

— Будь тут больше пространства, она бы уже ждала нас с вертолетом.

Тем временем Пеппер Поттс мерила шагами кабинет, жалуясь на жизнь своей новой, уже запуганной помощнице. По ее просьбе три бригады скорой помощи и Хэппи, далеко не на допустимой скорости, неслись по улицам Нью-Йорка.


End file.
